Jesús Luna
| cityofbirth = Ponce | countryofbirth = Puerto Rico | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Forward | currentclub = CW Wanderers | clubnumber = 9 | youthyears = 1996-1999 | youthclubs = Academia Quintana | years = 1999-2002 2002-2014 2014-2017 2017- | clubs = Academia Quintana New Castle Zane Hills CW Wanderers | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = 2004-2019 | nationalteam = Puerto Rico | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} :This name uses Spanish naming customs: the first or paternal family name is Luna and the second or maternal family name is Rivera. Jesús Elías Luna Rivera (born April 6, 1983) is a Puerto Rican footballer who plays as a striker for Cape Wells Wanderers in St. Gregory's League A. He has spent almost his entire professional career in St. Gregory, first joining New Castle as an 18-year-old and becoming both a league champion and a winner of the Golden Boot (the first of three in his career) in his first full season. Luna has gone on to be considered one of the best strikers in League A's modern era and one of Puerto Rico's best footballers of all time. Club career New Castle Luna came to St. Gregory in the January 2002 transfer window at 18 years old, joining New Castle on a two and a half year contract. The club were seeking a temporary replacement for injured reserve striker Dean Griffin. Luna appeared in 10 games for the Reds in 2001-02, deputizing for first-choice striker Markey Jones. He scored his first (and only) goal of the season against local rivals Bonneville United after coming on as a late substitute. Luna broke out in 2002-03, scoring 19 goals to win his first Golden Boot and help New Castle to their first League A championship in 12 years. With four minutes remaining in the 2011 SGFA Cup Final against Midland International, Luna scored the only goal of the match as New Castle were crowned Cup champions. While with New Castle, Luna finished as League A's top goalscorer three times – 2002-03, 2004-05 and 2008-09 – and was named to the SGFA All-Star Game team in 2009 (the inaugural event), 2010 and 2011. Zane Hills On July 18, 2014, after 12 years with New Castle, Luna signed with Zane Hills for an undisclosed fee. The 2014-15 League A season started poorly for Luna as he suffered a knee injury in the opening match of the season, a 1-0 defeat at his old club, New Castle. He did not return until November 16, 2014 against Union Town, only to be sent off 5 minutes into the match as Zane Hills lost 2-0. During a December 12, 2015 match against Little Rouge, Luna sustained a concussion in the second half after scoring a goal in first-half stoppage time. He was substituted off and although he returned for the following two matches – an SGFA Cup win at CGC Red Stars and a league win at Manorham, in which he also scored – he complained of migraines the morning of the team's Christmas Eve match against Bonneville United and was left out of the lineup as a precaution. Luna returned to the lineup following the New Year break on January 5, 2016, scoring a dramatic late goal against Port St. Christopher Pirates – where he knocked the ball ahead and hurdled over a sliding Tim Keeffe before firing into the bottom corner – to give Zane Hills a 1-0 win. The goal was voted Goal of the Week for Matchday 12. Luna opened his 2016-17 account in just the second match of the season, on October 15, 2016, in a 1-1 draw against Helena United. He scored again three days later, this time against Cape Wells Wanderers in a 2-1 victory. Against Rivergate on November 19, he failed to score from a penalty shot, but scored on his own rebound after the save by Callum Casey (Zane Hills would lose the match 2-1). He scored five more goals that season, three from the penalty spot, to finish with eight. In the SGFA Cup quarter-finals against FC Chapman, Luna assisted on Richmond Niles' equalizer that forced extra time before Chapman scored twice to knock the Bullfrogs out of the competition. Despite negotiations throughout the season, Luna and Zane Hills were unable to come to terms on a new contract and it was announced before the season finale against Forest United that he would leave at the end of 2016-17. Cape Wells Wanderers Luna entered free agency on July 1, 2017, when Zane Hills declined to offer a new contract. He joined Cape Wells Wanderers on July 27, signing a two-year deal. Luna made his debut for Wanderers on October 14, as a late substitute for Cody Maurer in a 2-0 home derby win over Manorham. His first goal for Wanderers was a stoppage-time winner in a 3-2 win over Banks City on October 28, after he entered with ten minutes remaining. He scored just once more that season – against Swifton Athletic on December 31, a 3-0 win for Wanderers – before suffering a calf injury on January 6, 2018, following a stamp by Union Town's Jeff Romero; Romero was sent off for the incident. Luna missed six weeks of action before returning to the field on February 24 against Banks City. Despite only appearing in 13 games in 2017-18, Luna was praised by the media for his performances. Category:Player pages Category:Cape Wells Wanderers F.C. players Category:Zane Hills F.C. players Category:New Castle F.C. players Category:SGFA All-Stars players Category:People from Puerto Rico